fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness, Versus The Light!
---- One beautiful day, in Bosco, the streets were bustling, people were hustling, and there was Godfrey, walking down the road, sniffing subconsciously. I hate the smell of stinky humans... he told himself, over and over in his head. He wasn't too fond of people, especially when they smelled of sweat, and gross magic. He was there for one reason, to locate, and talk to Myst. There was some people who recognized him, from his bounty papers, of over ten billions jewels, and ten billion, in most currencies. He yawned, his paw covering his whole face, when he covered his mouth. Where to look for Myst, there had to be clues, maybe a scent? Anything would do for him, he sighed, with a bored look. Recon missions weren't really his forte, since he enjoyed the rustic stench of crimson blood, more than sniffing around for people, literally. Something catches his eye, a bounty sheet for Myst. He walks over, examining it. Myst Kagekyo walked down the street, wearing a hooded cloak to make it harder for the common folk to notice her. . While she was strong enough to fight most mages in the country without breaking a sweat, it was more prudent to avoid needless confrontation, lest she wear herself down and become vulnerable. Azure eyes peered from behind rose-pink strands of hair, looking at everything and nothing all the while. She was growing restless and desired conflicts to sprout. Peace bored her to tears, only combat could sate her violent nature for long. Coming across the bounty wall, she began to browse the list of potential allies, or more likely targets to be elminated. After all, if she wanted to ignite the known world ablaze in a glorious, perpetual war, she would need to either gather other powerful mages to work with her, or to create a power vacuum in the seedy underground world of murderers, crime lords, kingpins and thieves. As she did so, she saw a face quite like one of the more prominant criminals looking at her own bounty sheet. After a second, she realized that it was the infamous Godfrey in the flesh, and for some reason he wanted her, for what she couldn't be sure. "You know, I hear she looks better in person." she whispered to the man. "That picture doesn't do such a ravishing lady any justice, you know?" Godfrey looked at the person talking to him, he answered her bluntly. "I guess?" he told her, then went back to examining the paper, getting a good look at her. Then something in his head clicked, he looked over to her, taking the paper, putting it next to her face. "Oh." He chuckled. "Hey there, Miss. I was looking for you, for a... Date." he said, thinking of his words carefully. "Shall we?" he stuck a paw out, and his tongue, trying to be cute. Resting on a bench at the side of the busy and bustling streets sat a young, robed man, observing the lot of them. The robed man adjusted the stetson on the top of his head to bloc out the light of the sun, letting a lock of his ever shifting chromatic hair loose from it's confinement. Hotoke let out a frustrated sigh. Hotoke detests the nation of Bosco, the nation infamous for it's it's questionable practices such as the slave trade. "Damn this place." he muttered quietly to himself. He got up from his bench and started to venture further into the city, attempting to find and identify his target. Normally, Hotoke would have sent someone else more fitting, and arguably more powerful, to handle this task, but with the lack of mages by his side, and the most specific requirements, it had ended up to be his mission to take. The mission sounded rather basic on paper: "Go there, capture this guy and profit.". Simple enough. Or it would have been, hadn't the mission specifically asked for him to carry it out instead of one of his mages of substantially greater power than him. But alas, here he is, no point in complaining (though he certainly does his damnedest in doing so either way). The little bich better be here or I may just revert to the old days. he thought to himself. Strolling into town Dekkar strutted into town his blond hair almost glowing in the sunlight. Dekkar reach into his pocket taking out an image. He look away from the picture staring at his surroundings the people all moving around him a couple bumping in to him and crying out in protest. "Bosco..it's not the best place in the world but if this guy really is here this is gonna turn into a blood-bath" Dekkar thought to himself. He walked down the streets taking care to examine the faces off all the people, "Godfrey The Silver King, I almost can't believe I'm looking for him, what would Caiera say if she could see me chasing fairytales" he thought chuckling slightly. Myst smiled and grabbed the offered hand. "A date huh? Is this for business...or pleasure?" she asked, a sultry tone in her voice. Few knew the truth, but she was a living embodiment of vice, a being born of the concept of temptations, and over the two centuries of life she had, she learned how to tempt even the greatest men, teasingly or not. "Either way, you've come out to this place to look for me. The least I can do is hear what you have to say. But let's find somewhere a bit more...friendly to our intrests." Taking charge, she led Godfrey to a nearby tavern that catered specifically to Dark Mages, a tavern that in a few days time would belong to her organization anyway, so it was the safest possible location for them to discuss whatever needed to be done. As they sat in the furtherst booth from the door, she looked him dead in the eye, all her playfulness gone. "So, why are you here?" "Oh, I liked when you were playful. I have more than three things to say. So, listen up, Sweet Cheeks." he giggled. "I am Godfrey The Silver King, alas, you must already know me. I am a dangerous man. I heard about your organization, since day one. Nothing on this planet happens, without me knowing. Anyways, I want in. You're gonna be powerful, especially if I join. Two, there is a man on a bench, his name... Slips my mind, I know it starts with an H''. If you can feel his magic aura, he's pretty powerful, and another one walked in, never got a look at the person, but I can feel it. This one is powerful too." he gave a smile, his souless eyes staring into Myst's eyes, he looks so dead, it would probably send a shiver down her spine. "Also, I want to test out your skills, if you will let me." he gave a sweet smile. Myst barely flinched as she saw into Godfrey's eyes, eyes like the dead. She had seen many men like that, those that throughout their lives had seen and done things no sane person could ever have done. Not that she herself had any right to be called sane in the slightest. She was a scourge upon the land, a blood-draining devil that could break even the greatest and mightiest person alive. "I heard of you, yes. Your reputation is...quite impressive, and it does proceed you. As for you joining me, I don't see why not. I could use a man of your considerable talents. So long as you remember your place, we'll get along splendidly." she started, a sincere smile on her face. She loved when people joined her cause. "As for your little pest problem, I suppose I could be willing to lend a hand. I'd love to see if you really do live up to your reputation. And maybe after we win, we can spar, but I don't want to get all hot and bothered until we take down those rats. Seem fair enough?" "Alright. but, I gotta say, I'm not gonna follow orders, unless I like those orders." he nodded, then got up, some random mage bumped into him, the mage suddenly stops. His head slowly falls, he was decapitated, but how... Godfrey didn't make a move... Or did he? He made a move to the door, the mages around him began to make room for him, his tail swayed back and forth. He turned around, looking at her, with a sweet, innocent smile. "Coming?" he exited, scanning the surroundings. Myst got up and followed, not even bothering to hide her shock at what she just saw. She only saw a blur of motion and then a sudden decapitation, nothing more. She had heard that Godfrey was a skilled assassin, but judging by what she had seen, the rumors did him little justice. Hotoke flinched as a new sensation swept through him. He turned his head to the right from where this sensation originated. ''Did someone just...? He made a swift turn on his heel and ensued to sprint towards the direction. Hotoke has the innate ability to sense when and where a person has been slain. This could turn out to just be a wild goose chase, but right now, it was his best lead. From it's sheath, he drew out the rapier Forest's Memento, an ivory hue to it and remarkably sharp considering it's unorthodox material. He jumped from roof to roof until he came across the general area of the killed person. He made a quick scan of the area when his eyes fell upon the one whom was his target. Out from a suspicious bar came a strange hooded man and shortly after him was the woman he had been searching for. Myst. He skipped down from the rooftop and landed roughly on the ground, the pavement caving beneath him. The people of the crown scattered as he started to make his approach. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the woman. Miss, you're coming with me." He commanded, his voice deep and brimming with authority. Hopefully it would be enough, but Hotoke knew better, which was why he kept his trusty rapier at his side. Godfrey raised a paw to the person who was in front of him. "You're speaking to Miss Myst... That... Sounded awesome! MYST-MYST!" Godfrey was rather pleased with this. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyways, do you know who I am?" Godfrey asked, his tone in distaste. He slowly pulled down his hood, with a smirk on his face. "I do hope you do." he stated, bluntly. Before Myst could speak, he raised a paw to silence her, and to let this man speak. Hotoke eyed the man in front of him up and down, trying to evaluate him. Speaking as he does, I'd imagine that he is some sort of dark mage as well. Well then. He thought. "Another Dark Mage? Sorry, i don't keep track of every little scumbag out there. I quite honestly do not give a f*** about who you are. What I do care about is that you are STILL standing in my way. So I'll tell you once more: Stand aside." Dekkar wandered further along the streets until something caught his eye a figure leaping from roof to roof,"Well that's interesting!" Dekkar thought to himself before rendering himself invisible through the use of his light magic and began trailing after him. When the figure finally stopped. They had stopped in front of a bar which looked especially ominous bar. Dekkar waited a few moments before slipping in behind the man who's hair couldn't seem to decide on a colour, shifting through every possible colour reminded Dekkar of a bad trip. Still invisible Dekkar waited outside the bar and almost cried out in surprise. Godfrey, was right in front of him with a headless body laying inside the bar. Dekkar saw the rainbow coloured man and a woman he did not know, he listened to their short conversation and made his presence becoming visible again. "Come on lads..and girl lets not get ahead of ourselves" Dekkar exclaimed with a beaming smile on his face as he exuded magical aura. " Godfrey how about you come with me for a little chat!" "Shut it." he hissed at Dekkar, looking back to Hotoke. "I, in fact, am Godfrey The Silver King, alias as the World's Best Killer, if you look inside, you'll see my handiwork." He was glaring at Hotoke. "Now, I must kill you, you ignorant, arrogant, little f***!" He roared, the very earth around them began to quake, cracks in the ground began to form. "I'll make you wish you were never born! EVEN WORSE! THAT YOU ARE DEAD!" Godfrey's face began to crack, lines of darkness sprouting around him. "Shall we commence?!~" "Meh, death is not that bad in the end. Believe me, I've tried it." Hotoke grabbed a hold of his stetson and tossed it to the side, allowing his multitude of chromatic, bladed dreadlock fall down. "Now stop with your biching and let's get down to business." Hotoke took a step forward and the moment his foot settled on the ground, the earth rumbled, and from the ground beneath them, great spikes of bone appeared, carefully positioned so that they would not actually kill. Just maim and impale non-vital limbs and organs. The bone spikes wouldn't get near Godfrey, since his shadow tendrils began to swipe at the bones, cutting them. He was standing there, glaring at Hotoke, the amount of fear... There wasn't any... He wasn't use to this. So he began walking towards him, slowly. Waiting for Myst to talk, to speak, anything, to break him out of this trace "Godfrey, stop. Now." Myst said, her voice like ice. While she enjoyed the showing of the man's powers, she sensed that something was amiss with him and couldn't risk allowing an unknown variable to derail the aspects of her plans so close to completion. "As for you two punks, I'll be nice. You two scurry off and leave us to our business, or I'll show you just why I lead Ange Déchu, and have done so since their inception." As she finished speaking, her magic power was brought to bare, a showing of her unnatural might. Scarlet light surrounded her body as her power manifested. "Besides, I'd rather not have to clean blood off my cloak, you understand?" she added, her lips curling into a sinister grin. Godfrey stopped, his shadows returning to their original positions, he put his paws up, in a pointing form at Hotoke. "I call dibs on killing this fruit cake." he said, solemnly. "Godfrey I came here for you! You can't just dump me and go after this rainbow headed freak!" Dekkar cried out before turning to Hotoke "No offense dude..." Dekkar stood still for a moment staring at Godfrey before fading out of sight as he charged head first towards Godfrey with his fist clenched. "Lets start this off with a bang!" Myst sighed and prepared to battle. She undid the clasp of her cloak, letting it fall and revealing a black ensamble.consisting of a lether top with armored sleeves and a skirt of matching hue. She stepped in front of Dekkar's charge and blocked his flst. "I hope you don't mind if I cut in." she said, her smile turning predetory in nature, as she lashed out with her foot, intending on smashing the man's ribs with a single kick. Godfrey tilted his head to the side, yawning. "Myst, you fight... Boringly. You gotta try to kill them, as soon as possible..." as soon as Godfrey spoke, he was greeted with a foot to the face, and so was Myst. This kick should've been impossible, how could two powerhouses not see a kick coming..? Who was this individual who kicked them? Before her kick could even make contact, Myst felt something, a foot she guessed, smash into her face, knocking her off balance and forcing her to retract her outstretched leg to support herself, lest she topple over. She released her grip on Dekkar and backstepped a few feet to gain room. She scanned the area for whoever could have struck her and fled so quickly. It didn't make sense in the slightest. Not only did something slip passed her senses coming in for the attack, they were able to actually touch her and escape before she even knew what happened. "Hey, Godfrey, you okay?" she asked, an obviously frustrated tone in her voice. Godfrey was at Myst's side, his face looked troubled... "I heard of this one... She goes by many names... Two main ones though, The Death Goddess of Earthland, and The Angel of Death. Pretty dangerous this one... No one's ever been able to get her on one side. We should recruit her. If she listens that is..." Godfrey was waiting, for another attack, for an opening. Myst glanced around, keeping her primary focus on the other two as well as trying to track down the assailant. She took Godfrey's suggestion of recruiting her with a grain of salt. Judging by the fact that the two mages in front of her were unharmed, the party lines were drawn alread, but she didn't entirely rule out the chance. "I hope we can get her alone long enough to sway her then, if she's as dangerous as her titles imply." "People say all the time that I'm dangerous, dunno why though." said Lucy, behind the two. Godfrey was in shock... How could a mortal do this? Hotoke and Dekkar, and now Lucy, three against two, the odds weren't in their favour. Godfrey jumped, startled by this... thing... He jumped so far, that he was now about ten meters from where he originated. Lucy giggled, swinging around her scythe, that she created using Etherea magic. She had a sinister smile on her pretty little head of hers. Category:Animainiac